singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaime Reyes
Jaime Reyes is a high school student-slash-super hero from El Paso, Texas in the DC Universe. Hey arrived in-game on 12/23/2010 and currently lives in Kurzweil. age: 16 origins: DC Universe - Blue Beetle app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: '''Milo '''contact: '''AIM: milo1047, emial milo1047 at gmail.com '''Background: Jaime Reyes was just a normal Mexican-American kid living in the border city of El Paso, Texas. He had a pretty normal life. Annoying little sister, protective parents, did his homework, kept his nose clean. Good kid. Until fate, as fate tends to do, threw a curve-ball his way. On the way home from school with his friends Brenda and Paco, he discovered the Scarab, half buried in an empty lot. Curious about the origins of the object, he took it home with him for further investigation. That night, the Scarab grafted itself to Jaime's spine, inducing a series of strange dreams. Thanks to the Scarab, he was initially mistaken for a metahuman by a local gang of similar youths called the Posse, and invited to join their gang. He refused, and the Scarab, refusing to be scanned, broke the arm of one of their members called Probe before easily defeating the rest of the Posse. That night, Booster Gold visited Jaime and took him to meet Batman, recruiting him to help other super-heroes defeat Brother Eye, a satellite from the future that was orbiting the Earth and trying to wipe out all superhumans (which is another story entirely). During the course of the battle in orbit, Jaime, the rookie super-hero on the team, was left behind by the others when the Scarab shifted him outside of normal reality to escape the notice of the Green Lanterns aboard the rescue ship. Jaime plummeted to Earth, and despite only two minutes passing for him, a whole year went by on Earth. To make things worse, the first thing he had to do after coming to his sense in the desert outside El Paso was fight Guy Gardner, a Green Lantern. After finding his way back home, Jaime discovered that his father was crippled and walked with a cane, Paco had joined up with the Posse and his friend Brenda had gone to live with her aunt after her abusive father was killed in a DUI. At this time, he revealed his identity as the Blue Beetle to his parents and his two friends. Jaime went through several early adventures, discovering that the Scarab could speak to him and would often give advice on how to deal with the threats he encountered (all of the Scarab's suggestions are and were lethal, despite Jaime's stated desire to avoid killing). His real testing as a hero began when the Reach, the aliens who had created the Scarabs and seeded them across galaxies in order to facilitate the conquest and subjugation of other worlds, came to utilize Jaime to conquer the Earth, per their typical modus operandi. To their surprise they found that the Scarab's exposure to magical energies while it lay dormant on Earth, combined with Jaime's influence had gifted the Scarab with free will. Thwarted, they turned to other methods in their bid to conquer the Earth. Jaime, through months of investigation (which included a tangle with Lobo), at last discovered their plan and managed to defeat them at great risk to his own life by allowing the Scarab to be removed and himself to be captured by the Reach. He escaped from their prison, recovered the Scarab through his own ingenuity and fought a pitched battle through the Reach's starship. Jaime stopped the Reach's plan, deactivating the devcies they had secretly planted on the Earth known as 'World-Rippers' and only escaped at the last moment through the timely intervention of Booster Gold. After this, he continued in his role as a super-hero, including a brief entanglement in an immigration debate during a Very Special Episode. After this, a group of other Scarabs who had gone rogue due to the messages passed on by Khaji Da (Jaime's companion and Scarab) whilst on board the Reach mother ship. They called themselves the Khaji Da Revolutionary Army and sought Jaime to lead them in overthrowing several oppressive governments on Earth, the destruction of several super-hero organizations, and the Green Lantern Corps. Jaime refused and the KDRA attacked. Jaime, finding himself outmatched by the multiple Scarabs he was fighting and wishing to insure that no innocents would be harmed, led them to outer space in a running battle. Khaji Da, as their only option and unsure of whether he would restart properly, preformed a field reboot, shutting down all the Scarabs in the vicinity. Barely protected by a limited force-field thrown up by Khaji Da, Jaime plummeted once again towards the Earth. His thoughts were of his family and his friends. Amazingly, through quick thinking and good luck, Jaime survived, though he spent two weeks in the hospital until the dormant Khaji Da managed to heal most of his broken bones. Finally, a month after the battle, Khaji Da returned to full functionality. Jaime was once again empowered and ready to take up the mantle of the Blue Beetle. Personality: When it's down to the basics, Jaime is a good kid. He's honest, earnest, hard-working, fairly intelligent, respects his elders, and tries to do the right thing. He just happens to have a world-destroying piece of alien technology attached to his spine. Jaime has matured since he became the Blue Beetle (though not entirely). He has had to learn to accept and deal with his power, and despite his initial reluctance, fully embraces his super-heroing as part of himself now. He didn't even initially want the power. He doesn't want to rule the world or be powerful. He just wants to help people, and he does because now it's his job. As his little sister, Milagro says "You're a good guy." He takes his duties very seriously and hates to let innocents die. When he couldn't save everybody during a storm caused by the weather manipulating villain Typhoon in the employ of the Reach, he returned home disconsolate. His father, Alberto Reyes, finds him crying gives him a sort of pep talk, reminding him that sometimes you lose people, but that you must think about the ones you save. He also tells Jaime that he is a good man and that Alberto will always tell Jaime this when the boy returns to his home. Jaime has principles and sticks to them. No innocent people die. Bad guys go down. He doesn't hesitate to stand up for what he thinks is right, though he's very good at not being obnoxious about it. While he's firm, he's not overbearing. He's intelligent and can digest science (which he has an interest in) and strategy fairly quickly. He also has a fairly wry wit that tends towards the corny at times, though he's not the best at battlefield banter. If you make a friend of Jaime, you have undoubtedly made one of the most loyal and caring friends you'll ever has. He doesn't hesitate to throw himself into danger for friends and family. He has great respect for his parents, who have both worked hard to support him and his sister. He even tries to avoid using foul language. The kid is so wholesome sometimes it hurts. His parents raised a good kid who's really in the whole super-heroing business only because of circumstance. If he hadn't, he'd no doubt be more worried about keeping his grades up (which he manages to do, despite missing a year of school and routinely having to battle super villains), getting into a good school and becoming a dentist (Which is, in fact, his deepest desire-slash-power fantasy, so that he can make good money and help his family). Jaime also looks to Ted Kord, the second Blue Beetle, as an inspiration and an example to be followed. He has been studying and working to become proficient in strategy, improvisation, and other skills that made Ted Kord a viable super hero, even though he lacked powers. He utilizes Blue Beetle II's legacy to the best extent during his battle with the Reach, tricking them into revealing themselves and allowing him expose their true motives to Earth. Jaime is occasionally stricken by self-doubt, though such occurrences have become rarer as he's grown used to being the Blue Beetle. At one point he wonders if Ted Kord didn't activate the Scarab because he was good, and in Jaime's words "Maybe something inside of me... something not good... activates the armor." Jaime is, after all, just a teenager with all of a teenagers worries, doubts and fears on top of his super hero career. Abilities: Jaime himself has no abilities other than a keen mind, good physical conditioning and decent training in the martial arts from the Peacemaker. When coupled with the Scarab, however, he is gifted with an armored suit of alien origin that can form an untold myriad of weaponry from the non-lethal to the planet-cracking. When in his armor he can also fly, hover, gains super-human strength, can survive in a variety of lethal environments (including the vacuum of space), create weapons, shields and other devices, fire energy blasts, create 'energy bubble' force fields, create other energy shields, translate languages, enter the Bleed (the space between dimensions), and to top it all off, he technically doesn't have to go to the bathroom while in the armor. He's also able to manifest parts of the armor (i.e. a glove, cannon, blades, helmet, etc) without activating the whole suit. The suit is also extremely versatile, and is capable of adapting itself depending on the enemies it faces.